The present invention pertains to a device for grooving cardboard cuttings.
Triangular grooves are cut into cardboard cuttings in order to prepare bending points and, in particular, sharp-edged bends on boxes. The aperture angle between the two groove flanks is also referred to as groove angle and defined by the cardboard thickness, the cardboard material and, if applicable, a single-sided or two-sided cloth cover, as well as the function of the cut grooves on the box to be produced of the cardboard cutting.
A cardboard grooving machine of this type is known from CN 101200091 B. In this case, the groove cutting tools are mounted in an axially adjustable fashion on support beams that lie parallel to the transport drum. They respectively feature two knives that are mounted obliquely to one another at a fixed angle on a knife receptacle. A change of the groove angle requires a time-consuming exchange of the respective knife receptacles for corresponding knife receptacles with a different angular position of the knives. Due to the changed knife position, cardboard hold-down devices and waste deflectors that are respectively arranged upstream and downstream of the groove cutting tools also need to be adjusted.
In the groove cutting machine described in CN 201970485 U, the support beam with the groove cutting tools can be pivoted about an axis that lies axially parallel in the region of the drum circumference. In this way, the blade angle of the groove cutting tools can be adjusted relative to the transport drum about a pivoting axis that extends approximately through the blade tips of their knives such that their respective cutting angle and the groove angle resulting thereof can be jointly changed. However, the cardboard hold-down devices and the waste deflectors still need to be adjusted and groove angles that are adjusted independently of one another cannot be realized.